Royal hangover
by EpicLover
Summary: Reid wakes up new years day, not sure where he his or what happen the night before. Mild slash Morgan/Reid.


Small oneshot with the best pairing ever! Morgan/Reid (as if you didn't know that)

* * *

As Reid left the land of the sleeping and reentered the world of the awake he had any agonizing feeling that he most definitely didn't want to wake up. His head felt 4 sizes to big and his mouth tasted like a rat had crawled in to it and died. Yummy. His body was stiff and cold, his right shoulder aching and he was certain he wasn't in his own bed. So he opened one eye, glaring around trying to locate where he was.

It took him a second do identify his surroundings. He was laying on a sofa. More specifically his teammate Penelope Garcia's red vintage sofa in leather. Fussy memories of a wild new years eve party flowed through Reid mind but nothing stayed long enough to process. He couldn't remember a thing.. A very alien and terrifying sensation for the guineas and his eidetic abilities.

The room was quiet and a mess, there was bottles and glasses everywhere, half empty bowls of snacks, gaming cards, and clothes hanging from the ceiling fan.

With a blush Reid recognize a certain pair of pants hanging up there and he lifted the thin blanket covering his lower body with a prayer that his own would still be there. But no. No pants under the cover. He let out a sight of relief when he discovered that he at least still had his boxers on. And his shirt! Shirt was still on, even though a couple of buttons were missing, but still on. His sweater was nowhere to be found thou.

He sat up, a small whimper escaped him and he put his head in his hands. He was in some serious need of a aspirin or five. On unsteady legs Reid stood up from the sofa, blanket wrapped tight around himself as he dragged his feet to the bathroom down the hall. The pants could wait for later. He took a quick look in the kitchen as he passed by, more bottle and glasses and a big casserole stood edgeways on the counter and the walls was cover in pasta and… _oh please let that be ketchup!_ He hurried by, suddenly feeling ill. He quickly opened the bathroom door and crashed right in to something.. Someone?

Next thing Reid knows he's laying on the floor, seeing stars. "Hey pretty boy? Are you ok?" came the deep, worried voice of Derek Morgan as he reached out to the younger man.

"W-what happened?" Reid asks as he grabs Morgan's extended hand, excepting his help to get up.

"I think you just failed you crash test dummy.. Test" Morgan snickers as he bends down to pick up the blanket Reid dropped in his fall.

"Thanks" Reid blushes as he snatch back the blanket.

Morgan leans up against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. Giving the genius one of his trademark smiles "So.. About-"

"Derek what happened in the kitchen?" Reid cut him of, suddenly remembering the trashed room.

"The kitchen?" Morgan smile disappeared and a looking totally oblivious replaced it.

"Yeah, the walls are covered in what I hope is ketchup. And what happened in the living room? And why is my pants stuck in the fan? And why does my mouth tasting like something crawled in and died? What happened last night!" Reid finished his rambling with a high pitch sound.

"Whoa! Spence, calm down buddy" Morgan put his hands on Reid's shoulders "Now take a deep breath"

Reid did as Morgan told him, his free hand that didn't hold up the blanked grabbed a hold of Morgan's strong arm. Morgan kept quiet until Reid's breathing slowed down a bit.

"Now. Tell me what's wrong. Are you having memory gaps from last night"

Reid snorted "Memory gabs? Yeah right, try a total black out."

Morgan did not look amused "What's the last thing you remember for yesterday?"

Reid thought back. The team had been stuck on a case just yesterday morning. It had looked like they had hit a dead end when the local police had arrested the unsub thanks to the good eyes of the public. After a short interrogation the man had confessed and they were all back in Quantico before 9 a clock.

Since non of them had thought to be free on new years eve no one had any plans, but Garcia invited them all back to her place for a late casual new years dinner and some drinks and they all decided that it was a good idea. The team had driven right from the plane to Garcia.

Garcia's idea of a casual dinner was take out from the Thai restaurant down the street and a overflow of alcohol. He remember Morgan asking Garcia if she had cleaned out every liquor store from the bureau to her place. "Yeah, unfortunately there were only 3.. Do you think it will be enough?" she had answered with a mock worried face.

"I remember dinner" Reid closed his eyes to concentrate "After that JJ and Hotch left to go home to their kids and family. The rest of us moved to the living room and.. Oh god! Did we have a tequila race last night? We did, didn't we.. "

"Yeah.. And I think it's safe to say that you won" Morgan let go of Reid shoulders. The darker man showed a face that Reid wasn't sure how to interpret. "So nothing after that?"

"No, nothing.."

"Alright pretty boy" Morgan smiled, but somehow it seamed fake "I must say I'm impressed. For someone who never drink more then a beer when we're out you handle you liquor pretty good. Well except for the black out.. And the barfing"

Reid's hand flew up to his mouth. "I threw up?" Well that explained the foul taste.

"Yeah, well, you out drank both Garcia and Prentiss. Not a easy task for a lightweight as yourself"

Reid stood quiet for a second, eyes on the floor and a steady growing blush on his cheeks. "I'm afraid to ask.. But what did happened after the tequila race?"

Morgan lingered his reply and Reid had a feeling that he did to torture his colleague and friend. "Nothing to bad" Came his answer at last" After the race we went up to the rooftop to bring in the new year. You.. Kissed Garcia.. And Prentiss at the stroke of midnight"

"I did what!" Reid looked up at the darker man in utter chock. Eyes big as saucers.

"And me and Rossi.."

Reid let out a squealing sound and buried his face in his hands.

"..on the cheek"

Reid looked up again, face redder than ever. "On the cheek? I think I can survive that."

"Well I don't know if Rossi can cuz he left as we all got down from the roof" Morgan continued merciless "Then Garcia dragged out her karaoke machine, and let me just say 'wow' pretty boy, I had no idea you could sing like that!"

This time Morgan's smile looked legitimate and the genius could have punched him for it.

"And the there was some dancing.. A game of twister, a little poker.. And the three a clock in the morning spaghetti war.. Which would explain the kitchen"

"Did I win?"

Morgan frowned "Did you win what?"

"The poker. Did I win?"

"..you could say that" Morgan almost purred.

""What? Morgan! He didn't win, he lost. Big time!" Reid jumped as Emily suddenly stepped out of the bathroom "You lost every hand you didn't give yourself, cheater" Emily gave him a nasty look before continuing. "And since we took turn dealing and there were three against one, so you lost"

"I never lose at poker" Reid pouted "But I guess I have to trust your word since I can't remember"

"You can take the boy out of Vegas, but you cant take Vegas out of the boy" Morgan chuckle.

"Wait a minute now. You don't remember?" The woman looked surprised.

Reid shook his head "Apparently tequila is my kryptonite"

Prentiss looked to Morgan as if she needed reassurance form someone else. He gave her a small nod and she gave him a small pat on the arm. Was she comforting Morgan? Wasn't it Reid that couldn't remember?

"By the way" Reid frowned, his eyes jumping between his colleagues. "What where you to doing in the bathroom together"

Morgan scratched his head but before he could answer Emily turned back to Reid, giving him jet another glare "Did Morgan tell you it was strip-poker we played?"

Reid stood frozen in chock a few seconds before shoving himself pass his teammates into the bathroom. Not a second later the two left outside heard the distinctive sound of someone throwing up inside the bathroom.

Emily's eyes soften a bit and she almost looked guilty "Did I go to far?"

Morgan shook his head "No, its not your fault" He said and walked away to the kitchen, fixing a tall glass of bottled water. Emily stood in the doorway, watching him as he got out the bottle from the fridge and a glass from the cabinet, filling it up.

"It's just.. It's just, you know, you told him you loved him last night. And he cant remember" Emily defended herself with, even thou Morgan wasn't mad.

"It's ok Emily" Morgan walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No it's not" Emily suddenly looked incredible sad. "You just told me in the bathroom how happy you confessed.. And now.. It's really freaking sad"

Morgan chuckle softly and pulled his friend into a tight hug. "It's ok Em I swear, I'll just have to confess my feelings all over again. It's kind of romantic isn't it"

Emily looked up at Morgan with a _yeah-right-look. _"Romantic would be if the man you confessed to actually remembered it the day after"

Morgan snickered "Yeah maybe your right" the darker mans expression suddenly turned sad. "But then again.. Maybe I shouldn't tell him, maybe this is a sign that it was all a bad idea"

Emily shook her head "Of course you have to tell him! I've seen the looks Reid gives you, I just thought that you were never interested in him in that way."

Morgan smiled shyly "How can one resist the quirky charm of our lovely genius"

Emily heart melted "You have to tell him!" She almost shouted "You guys looked so sweet together last night"

Morgan gave her a thoughtful look "We'll see, I think I might wait a while. It takes a lot of nerves to confess your feeling for someone and I think I have to regain some before another try."

"Ok.." Emily pouted, they really had looked so good together last night, all hot and heavy on the couch. Moaning and panting like animals. Was it getting warmer in the kitchen?

"But next time you tell boy wonder you love him" She said in a lecturing voice, trying to regain her composure "Make sure he is sober"

"I will" Morgan laugh.

At that point they heard the bathroom door open "Derek?" came Reid's weak voice. The dark man walked passed Emily out of the kitchen, down the hall to where Reid stood leaning with his back against the wall.

"You ok there Spence?" Morgan asked and handed Reid the water. His voice was soft and full of concern.

"Thanks" Reid took a few sips "And no, I'm not ok. Apparently I striped in front of my teammates yesterday, and molested them AND sang for them. I want to go home. Could you call me a cab?"

"No need" Morgan said "I'll drive you home pretty boy"

"Should you really be driving right now?"

"Well I quite drinking last night after the tequila race. Figured someone better keep an eye on you instead." Morgan smiled.

Reid glared at the older man "Thanks you did a terrific job" Sarcasm dripping from every word.

Morgan chuckled and put his arm around younger mans shoulders. "Anything for you"

They walked back to the living room, pulling down Reid's pants from the ceiling fan, and gathering their things.

"You want a ride too Emily?" Morgan asked as they headed to the door.

"Nah" Emily yawned and laid down on the couch, closing her eyes "I think I'll sleep another hour or two and help Garcia clean up before heading home"

"Why don't you back in and sleep with Garcia?" Morgan asked

"Because she sleeps in the nude" Emily answers, peering one eye open "Without any sheets"

Morgan laughs "That's my girl. Take care Em!" He says and opened the door for him and Reid

"See you Monday"

It took some help from the older agent to get the younger one down 4 flights of stairs and in to his car. As soon as Reid sat down in the seat he drifted of to sleep. The streets were empty and the drive from Garcia's place to Reid's only took 10 minutes. As they arrived, Morgan gently woke up his teammate and helped him in.

As soon as they entered the apartment Reid dragged his feet to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" He asked as he filled up the machine.

"Sure" Morgan said and followed in to the kitchen, sitting down at the table, watching Reid as he pulled out cups, milk and sugar. Before leaning onto the counter, waiting for the coffee to brew.

"So what did you and Emily do in the bathroom" The hung over genius asked after a moment of silence.

Morgan hesitated a second before answering "She saw us last night"

Reid looked puzzled a second before his jaw dropped "Saw us? What did we do?"

"We made out on the couch"

Reid let out a groan and hid his face in his hands. "She saw us?"

"Yeah, but she thought it was our first time and that you don't remember it now."

Reid looked up at Morgan with a glimpse of hope in his eyes. "So she doesn't know?" He asked and sat down in the chair next to Morgan.

"Nope" Morgan smiled and lifted a hand to Reid's face, stroking a strand of hair behind his ear. "She just think I got a huge crash on you"

"You do have a huge crush on me" Reid reminded him.

"The biggest" Morgan chuckled and leaned forward, giving Reid a small chaste kiss on the lips "But she doesn't need to know you feel the same. Or that we have been dating for a few months either."

Reid shook his head in agreement "Yeah, better to tell them later. In case.. In case it doesn't work out."

Morgan gave the younger man a wide smile before he got up to get the newly brewed coffee.

"Oh, and another thing" he said while he poured them each a cup, his back turned to Reid "Emily overheard me saying that I loved you"

The room was quiet except from the sound of the spoon stirring Reid's coffee.

"You.. You love me?"

"Yes"

"Since when?"

"Since a long time ago" Morgan said with a smile as he turned around and sat down again with the two cups, handing one over to Reid.

"And you choose last night to say it for the first time?" Reid held his cup but he seemed to forgotten to drink it.

"Well you have never forgotten ANYTHING I've said to you before. And I wasn't planning one saying it last night. It.. It just came out"

"And.. And what d-did I say?"

"You said that you loved me too.. Well, you whispered it in my ear. Emily didn't even hear it."

Reid blushed and nervously licked his lower lip before putting down his cup and moving from his chair to Morgan's lap.

"Could you, you know, maybe say it again" He asked in a shy tone.

Morgan's arms wrapped them self around the thinner body, pulling him closer.

"I love you pretty boy" He whispered in his boyfriend ear.

"And I love you too Derek" Reid responded as he cuddled closer.

* * *

I don't know why but I'm more nervous posting this, my second story, then I was posting my first one. You were all so kind and wrote me such wonderful review I think I'm afraid I might be a one hit wonder! So please be nice, but honest! Hope you enjoyed it =)


End file.
